


Punishing the Dog

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cum shot, M/M, Orgasm Denial, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire decides to try some of his new toys on Ren, but Ren requires a little more obedience training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing the Dog

Desire would return to their apartment with a bag of goodies to try, one of those objects being a spreader bar.  By now, Ren has adjusted to Desire’s random appearances, but it took quite some time for him to accommodate his…appetites.

Within half an hour of Desire coming home, Ren’s already on his knees with his hands tied together in front of him and a leather blindfold covering half his face and buckled on the back of his head, all while sporting the new spreader bar attached to his ankles.  His binds forced him to bend over with his ass high in the air, cheek pressed into the cotton sheets below; this position was so embarrassing, but it was one of Desire's favourites.

_“Ah, Ren…fuck, you look so good like this.”_

Desire took the time to appreciate every twist and curve of Ren’s superb body, tracing his muscles with his fingertips and taking in the sight of his flexed muscles straining against the restraints.  Ren’s lack of sight electrified each touch, each stroke, and the resulting heat began to build in his groin and radiate outwards.

_“Do you like me touching you?”_

_“Y-yes, Master.”_

_"Mmm, good.  How about here?”_ Desire teased, quickly sucking on his middle finger before sliding it back and down the cleft of Ren’s ass. His finger caressed his entrance lightly, circling and prodding it, until plunging inside him down to the knuckle in one go.

_“Ngh!  Ah, Master, it feels go-od.”_

_“Hmm…Ren, from now on you can’t speak.”_

_“W-what?  Why—”_

_“Because I said so.  If you make a single sound, I’ll punish you, got it?”_ As if to torment Ren, Desire dug his finger in farther and curved it up, just barely grazing Ren’s prostate; however, it was enough to make him tense up and clamp his mouth shut.  With a simple nod, Ren hung his head low and awaited Desire’s treatment.

_"Awesome.”_

The following forty minutes were agonizing for Ren.  Desire had purchased many other toys including anal beads, a prostate massager, and a small whip, all of which Ren managed to keep quiet through even though the sheer pressure that built up in his chest from the absolute need to moan became unbearable at times.  His face and back were covered in sweat from his exertion and his knees were aching from being trapped in the same position for long; luckily for him, his torture would be ending soon.

_“You’ve done so well, Ren, I think it’s time for your reward.  Here it comes,”_

After waiting so long and enduring so much, Ren finally got what he wanted as he bit down hard on his lip to hold back his groan as Desire’s slick cock entered him.  No matter what toys Desire brought home to try, nothing felt nearly as good as his dick.

 _“Haaah, shit!  You’re so hot around me, you get me so fucking wet,”_ a hard slap on Ren’s fleshy cheek followed by a gentle rub accentuated his point.  Once Ren’s breathing slowed from the initial penetration, Desire set a slow, but rough pace.

It felt amazing to have him rub his insides over and over again, absolutely nothing compared to it, and when the wet head of his cock struck him just the right way, Ren couldn’t keep himself contained any longer.

“M-master!  Haah!  More!”

Immediately, Desire halted.  He clicked his tongue and pulled out of Ren who whimpered from the loss.

_“You were doing so good, too.  Looks like Master will have to punish you, huh boy?”_

Ren nervously chewed his lip and nodded slowly in response, lowering his head in shame until it rested on the sheets.

 _“I was going to save these for another time, but fuck it."_   After some quick rustling around Desire returned to kneel behind Ren.  A silicon cock ring was slipped over his length and rolled down to the base, followed by…

_Bzzzz_

Ren’s entire body jolted and he cried out from the intense stimulation — a vibrator had been placed inside him and was now providing a steady stream of stimulation to Ren’s overworked ass.

_"Ngh!!  Mmma-ah-ster!  Unh!”_

_“Ren…I told you to be quiet.”_

_“I c-can’t…it’s too much…”_

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Desire moved up the bed to kneel in front of Ren.  A sharp pain burned in Ren’s scalp when Sly grasped a handful to pull his head upwards, forcing Ren to support himself with his restrained hands and weak knees.

 _“If you can’t do it yourself then I’ll do it for you,”_ the heated words set fire to Ren’s entire body all the way down to his toes.  He anticipated Desire’s next move and opened his mouth, panting and moaning still from the cruel toy inside him.

_“That’s it, open up for your master.”_

In an instant, Ren tasted the bitterness of Desire’s pre-cum on his tongue mixed in with his own natural flavour as his cock slid inside until it just barely touched the back of his throat, threatening to make him gag at any moment.

 _“Fuck, Ren, your mouth feels almost as good as your ass,”_ Ren moaned around him, causing a small vibration and making Desire shudder.  Keeping a tight grip in Ren’s hair, Desire started fucking his throat at a brutal pace, pulling back almost all the way before snapping his hips forward.  His balls slapped against Ren’s drool-covered chin, making the lewdest sound with each impact.

Every thing felt so good; Desire’s cock down his throat, the vibrator shoved inside him and the waves of pleasure it sent through his body, his blocked sight enhancing every other sense and making the experience truly one of a kind – all of it was enough to drive him to his end, but there was one problem…

_“Mmf!  Mmmf!”_

_“Hah, hah, what is it, Ren?”_

_“Mmf!”_

_“I don’t think I understand, dog.  You better-ngh-show me.”_

Exhausted and at wits end, Ren resorted to humping the air to try and get his point across, all while resisting the urge to gag around Desire.

Of course, Desire knew, but there was no way he would pass up the chance to watch Ren hump the air like the slut he was.  He pulled out, almost reluctantly, and ordered Ren to roll onto his back, which Ren did with only slight difficulty.  Afterwards, Desire push on his knees, ultimately bending Ren in half and forcing himself to half-stand above him so his slick cock could enter once the vibrator was slowly dragged out from him and tossed aside.

He resumed his pace from before, slow and hard, absolutely stunned by the lewd face Ren made as Desire pounded into him.  His tongue lolled out to one side and he panted heavily, sweat dripping down his temples.  The sight was too much and after only a few thrusts, Desire’s semen spurted out from the tip and into Ren, splashing around his insides as it twitched and emptied.  Only once Desire was fully satisfied did he allow Ren to cum; keeping him in his back-breaking position, he loosened the cock ring and quickly jerked Ren’s aching dick.  The resulting orgasm was so hard and strong Ren bucked and cried out, tears streaming out from under the blindfold and mixing with his cum that painted his face.  From previous sessions, Ren instinctively stuck his tongue out to catch and swallow any strings of seed that happened to land on it.

_“Ren…have I ever told you how good you look like this?  Covered in your own cum?”_

_“Y-yes, master…many times”._

_Knowing you,_ Ren thought to himself, _there will be many more just like this._


End file.
